Alessa Gillespie
Alessa Gillespie to jedna z głównych postaci serii Silent Hill. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwszej odsłonie serii. Osobowość Alessa jest uważana za tragiczną, niezrozumianą osobę, która potrzebowała tylko empatii i miłości. Nieobecność ojca Alessy mogła być główną przyczyną mocnego przywiązania dziewczyny do pewnych osób (Claudia Wolf czy Lisa Garland). Alessa przywiązywała się do osób, przez które była dobrze traktowana, nie zapominała o ich dobrych uczynkach oraz traktowała je jak rodzinę. W dziwny sposób dbała o Cheryl/Heather bardziej niż o siebie, chcąc zaoszczędzić im koszmaru, który sama przeżyła przez swoją matkę i Zakon. Alessa z pewnością traktowała Harry'ego Masona jak ojca, z powodu tego, jaką miłość rodzicielską okazywał przez siedem lat Cheryl, drugiej połowie Alessy, oraz dlatego, że dzięki niemu udało się wreszcie zakończyć jej cierpienia. W Silent Hill: Origins Alessa przejawiała dużo gniewu, co mogło wynikać z okrutnego i złośliwego traktowania jej przez rówieśników, matkę oraz Zakon. Inny Świat i Mglisty Świat były zniekształconym wizerunkiem Silent Hill postrzeganym przez Alessę, które powstały w wyniku doświadczeń związanych z tym miejscem oraz złego traktowania (w oryginalnym Silent Hill samotna szkolna ławka oraz znalezione teksty w Midwich Elementary School są niezbitym dowodem okrutnego traktowania Alessy przez kolegów). Alessa posiadała także paranormalne zdolności, W Silent Hill 3 Heather wspominała o tym, że Alessa mogła zabić za pomocą jednej myśli. Dziewczyna wykazała się olbrzymią siłą woli, wytrzymując siedem lat bólu i koszmaru. Biografia Wczesne życie Alessa była córką Dahlii, kapłanki kultu znanego jako Zakon, który działał w miasteczku Silent Hill. Wszelkie informacje, dotyczące ojca Alessy są nieznane. Dahlia i Alessa mieszkały razem w domu, w dzielnicy biznesowej Silent Hill. W swoim pokoju Alessa przechowywała kolekcję motyli oraz dwie lalki (jedna z nich nazywała się Scarlett). Alessa urodziła się z potężnymi zdolnościami umysłowymi w tym: telekinezą, prekognicją i projekcją astralną, które umożliwiały jej zabijanie ludzi za pomocą myśli. Rówieśnicy nie akceptowali jej zdolności i prześladowali ją jako czarownicę; prześladowcy wyryli na jej biurku "Wracaj do domu", "Dająca śmierć" oraz "Złodziej". Nauczycielka Alessy, K. Gordon, była świadkiem zastraszania dziewczyny. Jedynym przyjacielem Alessy w dzieciństwie była Claudia Wolf, która współczuła jej, ponieważ sama przeżywała w domu podobną sytuację. Ich przyjaźń była bardzo silna. Zawsze trzymały się razem, a Alessa zawsze myślała o Claudii jak o młodszej siostrze, mimo że nie były ze sobą spokrewnione. Na szóste urodziny Alessa dała Claudii kartkę, na której było napisane: Kocham cię, jakbyś była moją prawdziwą siostrą. To dla ciebie. Grały razem w gry oraz rysowały. Alessa zawsze rysowała potwory gdy była sama i marzyła o "Miłej mamie, tacie, fajnej szkole i świecie gdzie każdy jest szczęśliwy, uśmiecha się i śmieje przez cały dzień" - wszystko to, czego Alessa i Claudia nigdy nie zaznały. Alessa marzyła o przyjściu raju, innego świata bez nienawiści, chorób, głodu i starości. Alessa wierzyła, że przed przyjściem raju ich świat powinien zostać oczyszczony przez ogień i podzieliła się tymi myślami z Claudią, w nadziei na wieczne życie i szczęście. Jako mała dziewczynka Alessa dorastała w naukach Zakonu. Dahlia często przyprowadzała Alessę do kaplicy Zakonu i Alessa często patrzyła na obrazy i witraże przedstawiające boga, mężczyznę i kobietę. Alessa wielbiła bóstwo Zakonu i prosiła o odpowiedź na jej modlitwy, które jednak nigdy nie nadeszły. Silent Hill: Origins Kiedy Alessa miała siedem lat, jej matka przekonała Zakon, że jeżeli do rytuału przyzwania Boga użyją jej córki, rytuał może się udać (prawdopodobnie niezanikające moce Alessy sprawiły, że Dahlia w to uwierzyła). Rytuał był kiedyś odprawiany na innych dziewczynach, jednak za każdym razem nie powodził się. Ciało Alessy zostało ofiarowane przez Dahlię jako ofiara, w jej własnym domu na drugim piętrze (oryginalnie była to piwnica). Pomimo zakłóceń spowodowanych przez Travisa Grady'ego rytuał się powiódł, a Alessa zaszła w ciąże, mając w sobie zarodek bóstwa. Dahlia wcześniej uciekła z miejsca pożaru, a ludzie uwierzyli, że oszalała po "śmierci" córki. Po uratowaniu Alessy z płonącego domu Travis zemdlał, a ciało dziewczynki porwał Zakon, który zabrał ją do tajnego pomieszczenia w Green Lion Antiques należącym do matki Alessy. Alessa użyła projekcji astralnej jako przewodnika Travisa po mieście, dając mu wskazówki, by pomógł jej stworzyć Flaurosa - artefakt, który mógł pojmać jej ciemną stronę. Alessa wydawała się obojętna wobec Travisa przez całą grę i mimo jego ciągłej pomocy wciąż milczała. Chociaż Travis miał jej to za złe, ona wciąż wykorzystywała go do swoich własnych celów. W wyniki ostatecznej konfrontacji, dusza Alessy uległa podzieleniu na dwa istnienia. Sama Alessa pojawiła się następnie na końcu gry (dobre zakończenie), trzymając swoją drugą połowę w postaci niemowlęcia. Alessa pozostawiła niemowlę przy drodze, gdzie następnie znaleźli je Harry wraz z żoną. Małżeństwo przygarnęło dziewczynkę, nadając jej imię Cheryl. Silent Hill Po odprawieniu rytuału, Alessa doznała poważnych oparzeń na całym ciele. Z tego powodu uznano ją za martwą. Rytuał wykonany przez Dahlię został utrzymany w tajemnicy i mieszkańcy Silent Hill przyjęli do wiadomości wersję, że dom rodziny Gillespie spłonął z powodu przestarzałego kotła. Został on umieszczony w domu (prawdopodobnie w wspomnianej wcześniej piwnicy), żeby upozorować wypadek. Alessa została później przewieziona do szpitala Alchemilla i ukryta w tajnym pomieszczeniu szpitalnej piwnicy przez Dahlię i dyrektora szpitala, Michaela Kaufmanna, który miał układ narkotykowy z Zakonem. Do publicznej wiadomości wysłano informację o rzekomej śmierci Alessy, która przez Zakon została uznana za "świętą" jako "Matka i Córka Boga". Tylko Dahlia, Kaufmann i kilku członków (oraz Travis Grady) znało prawdę, z którą podzielili się jedynie z Lisą Garland, która miała się zaopiekować ciałem Alessy w zamian za narkotyki (od których była uzależniona). Dziwne anomalie jak ciągłe krwawienie Alessy oraz opatrywanie jej rannego ciała doprowadziły Lisę do szaleństwa. Alessa nie mogła urodzić bóstwa i była utrzymywana przy życiu przez zaklęcia Dahlii. Spotkał ją los gorszy od śmierci, opisany jako koszmar, z którego nie można się obudzić. Alessa chciała umrzeć i zakończyć swe cierpienia, jednak koszmar trwał nieprzerwanie przez siedem lat. W wieku czternastu lat, Alessa została ostatecznie uratowana przez Harrego Masona. By zwabić brakującą połowę duszy Alessy, Dahlia specjalnie utrzymywała ciało Alessy w stanie rozdzierającego bólu przez siedem lat, by zmusić Cheryl do powrotu. Po powrocie Cheryl, ukryte moce parapsychiczne Alessy zostały uwolnione, pogrążając Silent Hill w mgle, zmieniając rzeczywistość. Były to zabiegi dokonane przez Alessę aby zniweczyć plany jej matki. Wiele drastycznych zmian, jakie dotknęły miasto w grze (np. potwory) były wytworami skażonej wyobraźni i urojeń dziewczyny. Podczas poszukiwań zaginionej Cheryl w Silent Hill, Harry był manipulowany przez Dahlię, która wmówiła mu, że Alessa posiada znak Samaela, demona Zakonu. Kazała mu użyć świętego przedmiotu, Flaurosa, aby zatrzymać Alessę przed dokończeniem pięciu pieczęci Samaela i trwałego pogrążenia miasta w piekielnym wymiarze znanym jako Inny Świat. Harry wierząc Dahlii zneutralizował moce Alessy, dowiadując się jednak, że tak naprawdę chciała pomóc miastu, zamykając Inny Świat w pieczęci Metatrona. Na koniec gry triumfująca Dahlia przechwyciła obie części duszy Alessy i po ich połączeniu w jedną postać, chciała wykorzystać je do urodzenia bóstwa. W zależności od działań gracza, Alessa objawiła się jako postać kobiety promieniującej jasnym blaskiem nazwaną Incubatorem lub jako demoniczny Incubus. Incubus wyłonił się z Incubatora, kiedy Kaufmann, zdradzając Dahlię, rzucił butelką z Aglaophotis w Alessę, tym samym wypędzając z niej potwora. W każdym zakończeniu, bóstwo zabija Dahlię i walczy z Harrym jako ostateczny boss. Po klęsce Incubusa, Alessa przekazała Harremu noworodka, będącego na powrót połączoną w całość duszą Alessy i Cheryl. Następnie dziewczyna otworzyła portal do realnego świata, umożliwiając Harremu ucieczkę. Harry spojrzał na reinkarnację Alessy, po czym zdecydował się na ucieczkę razem z dzieckiem. Alessa wykorzystała resztki swej mocy, by uchronić Harrego przed ogniem. Od tego czasu dusza Alessy żyje w dziecku, które Harry na początku wciąż nazywał Cheryl, by później zmienić jej imię na Heather. Bez wspomnień z pierwszego życia, Heather wiodła życie bez bólu i cierpienia, życie, którego tak bardzo pragnęła Alessa. Silent Hill 3 Siedemnaście lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części, Heather została odnaleziona przez Claudię. Kobieta zamierzała doprowadzić do odrodzenia kultu bóstwa i do powstania raju. Aby tak się stało, Heather musiała przypomnieć sonie swoje prawdziwe "ja". Heather nieświadomie karmiła płód bóstwa nienawiścią, kiedy Claudia zabiła Harry'ego w akcie zemsty za zabranie Heather/Alessy z dala od Zakonu. W tym czasie Heather powoli odzyskiwała wspomnienia z poprzedniego wcielenia. Memory of Alessa, manifestacja ciemnych uczuć Alessy, spotkała się z Heather w Lakeside Amusement Park w Silent Hill. Manifestacja zaatakowała Heather chcąc zakończyć jej życie, oszczędzając jej tym samym dalszego bólu i cierpienia związanego z narodzinami boga. Pod koniec gry, Heather odzyskała kilka wspomnień z przeszłości. Podczas ostatniej konfrontacji z Claudią, Heather połknęła Aglaophotis ukrytą w medaliku, podarowanym jej przez Harry'ego. Połknięcie substancji spowodowało wydalenie nienarodzonego bóstwa z jej organizmu. Claudia w akcie desperacji połknęła istotę, by samej doprowadzić do jego narodzin. Z łona Claudii zrodził się niekompletny potwór podobny do Alessy, który był ostatecznym bossem gry. Heather pokonała bóstwo i opuściła miateczko. Inne występy Silent Hill: Film Osobny artykuł: Alessa Gillespie (film) Silent Hill: Revelation Osobny artykuł: Alessa Gillespie (film) Komentarz twórców Ciekawostki *Alessa prawdopodobnie była inspirowana Carrie, postacią Stephena Kinga. Obie były nastolatkami z nadnaturalnymi mocami. Obie posiadały także fanatycznie religijne matki i obie były wyrzutkami w szkole. Istnieje więcej odniesień do książek Stephena Kinga, w tym plakaty Carrie na przeciwko Green Lion Antiques. *Alessa była pierwszą ukazaną postacią w całej serii Silent Hill. Zadebiutowała w pierwszej sekundzie filmu otwierającego pierwszą część gry. *Jedna z jej ulubionych książek, Zaginiony Świat Arthura Conana Doyle'a była inspiracją do powstania stwora o nazwie Air Screamer. Inna jej ulubiona książka - Alicja w Krainie Czarów, jest wymieniana podczas rozwiązywania zagadki otwarcia drzwi w Alchemilla Hospital. Można je znaleźć na półce w jej pokoju. *W Book of Lost Memories, karta Alessy to "Czesarzowa", trzecia w wyższych arkanach w tarocie, za względu na jej absolutną władzę nad miastem. *Alessa jest jedyną główną postacią pierwszego Silent Hill, która nie ukazała się w Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. *Wydaje się, że Alessa ma brązowe lub piwne oczy, co widać choćby na ilustracjach z oryginalnego Silent Hill, jednak w Origins ma niebieskie oczy. Jest to najprawdopodobniej błąd popełniony przez twórców wspomnianej gry. Brązowe oczy mają większy sens, ponieważ Cheryl miała brązowe, a Heather piwne. Jeśli jednak Alessa rzeczywiście miała niebieskie oczy, to z powodu genu odziedziczonego po matce. *Według Books of Lost Memories, Alessa wezwała Cheryl do Silent Hill chcąc popełnić samobójstwo. Origins przedstawiło inną wersję tych zdarzeń. To Dahlia, a nie Alessa, jest tą, która wezwała Cheryl, ponieważ miała nadzieję, że dzięki połączeniu duszy córki na powrót w jedno będzie mogła dokończyć rytuał. Jeśli obie wersje są prawdziwe, znaczy to, że Dahlia specjalnie doprowadziła Alessę do tak skrajnego stanu psychicznego, że dziewczyna zdecydowała się na samobójstwo i wezwała z powrotem brakującą połówkę. *W Origins Alessa nosząc szkolny uniform miała na szyi czerwony krawat, a w oryginalnym Silent Hill - czerwoną wstążkę bądź apaszkę. *Alessa w języku włoskim oznacza "Obrońcę ludzkości". Może to być aluzja do jej matki, która chciała by Alessa urodziła boga i poprowadziła wszystkich do "raju". Może to też być aluzja do zachowania dziewczyny wobec niektórych postaci z Silent Hill, Silent Hill 3 i Silent Hill Origins, gdzie starała się chronić osoby dla niej ważne (Harry, Lisa, Douglas, Travis). en:Alessa Gillespie es:Alessa Gillespie Kategoria:Postacie w Silent Hill 1 Kategoria:Postacie w Silent Hill 3 Kategoria:Postacie w Silent Hill: Origins